Paki the Fire Pup
Paki was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Paki is a yellow and brown Labrador mix. it may not seem so, but one the bottom of his front left paw, there is a brown mark, which gives it away. His collar is black, as is his uniform. His badge is a match on fire with a black background. His uniform has 1 primary colour (the main colour - black), and a secondary colour too (the colour of the belt - red). Personality Paki is springy and cheery, but very cheeky, too. He loves causing trouble, but not to so much an extent that he gets kicked out of Pup Cadets. That would be his worst nightmare. When he has to, he can be very sensible, but normally, he can't keep it up for long. He loves the outdoors for two reasons. The first reason is that he loves the fresh air. The second reason, though, is because of the fact that there is more room to play pranks on people! He is also a huge fan of F-777, an electronic music artist. Bio Paki was born as one of Madam Windsor's pups. His parents, Sea and Cloud, were disappointed in him. The thing is, he would trick the old lady often, and blame it on his little brother, Slinky, who was very timid and barely had the courage to talk to anyone. One day, Sea had had just about enough of Paki's silliness and decided to put a stop to it. She told Madam Windsor the truth, and Paki was locked in his pup-house for a week, but while he was there, a nasty man kidnapped him. He brought him far from the home he knew, and into a little grotto. There were other people in the gang, too. As it turns out, they were the famed Mafia, and they wanted to control all the dogs in the world, starting with the capital of the UK: London! Paki had to act fast. Using what little strength he had, he bit the arm of the man that had taken him there and attempted to escape, but they caught him before he made it to the exit. They tied him to a chair and tried to shove a chip into him that would control his mind. It would have worked, had it not been for Paki's family coming in with the police and arresting the ruffians. Sea ran in and hugged her little boy, promising that she would watch over him from then on. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Three of the Mafia members escaped prison, took Cloud and Paki, and ran off with them (they couldn't find Slinky or Sea). 2 of the men went away with Cloud and stabbed him, and one of them threw Paki off the top of Tower Bridge. As he couldn't swim, he would have drowned if noone had helped him, but somebody did. Just before he hit the water, Opaque and Nia caught him and pulled him up. For more, read Pups make a Group (not available yet). Other info Allergies, birthday and placing Allergic to: Cake icing Birthday: 1st April (oh, what a coincidence!)